1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamping arrangements, and more particularly, to an arrangement for applying a biasing force to an article desired to be retained in a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of applications wherein it is desired to apply a biasing force to an article so that it is retained in a predetermined position while some other operation is performed thereon. For example, in the semiconductor industry, it is desired that trays of integrated circuit chips be presented onto a work plate or table and retained in a fixed position against a stop while the integrated circuit chips therein are inspected or otherwise processed. Such processing can include, for example, machine-vision inspection or electrical testing.
It is additionally desired in this illustrative application that the biasing force which is applied to the tray be firm, but be applied resiliently to avoid imparting a jolt or a physical shock to the tray whereby the integrated circuit chips thereon may become displaced. It is additionally desired that as the biasing force is applied to urge the tray against the stop, there also be applied a downward resilient force component whereby the tray is held firmly against the work plate.
Usually, there is not available any significant amount of space on the work plate for a clamping arrangement, accordingly, there is a need for a clamping arrangement that requires only a very small footprint on the work plate.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and economical clamping arrangement that does not require significant footprint space on a work plate.
It is another object of this invention to provide a clamping arrangement that can provide a resilient biasing force to the article desired to be clamped.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a clamping arrangement that effects a resilient biasing force having horizontal and downward components.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an intelligent clamping arrangement that provides a detectable indication of its engaged and disengaged states.